The Interference: Birth By Sleep
by DarkIncubisKing
Summary: All he wanted to do was stay at home and play Birth By Sleep! But No he had to become an Interference! The Sequel/Prequel to the hit story by Newbie-Spud The Interference
1. Chapter 1

Yes I am balancing three stories at once the first being Kaze no Toki the second being this and the third being a secret project that I'm working on along with this one, Yes I did get permission from the original author Newbie-Spud to do this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the concept behind the interference I do however own the pickstaff and Will.

XXXX Start XXXX

William Coleman, a 16 year old boy from the U.S, was currently bouncing on the balls of his feet impatiently waiting for the line to hurry up and move. Why was he in a line you may ask, well he was waiting for what all die-hard square-enix fans had been waiting for, for at least three years now, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep which told the tale of the three keyblade wielders before Sora and his Crew.

He was holding his copy tight in his arms, a huge smile on his face when he was called up to the top of the line, buying his copy and running out of the store and into the lot at an incredible speed accidently barreling over his aunt on the way to the car, causing her to give him a frown.

He wasn't paying attention, his brown eyes were on the cover of the game it had a blue haired woman, about his age, maybe one or two years older, with her soulful blue eyes halfway closed and her hands clasped to her chest, she was wearing a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts.

She was also wearing an odd silver badge; on her arms were white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She was also wearing a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms.

She seemed to be wearing what appeared to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reached to about halfway up her thighs, which left a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs.

The girl also bared two strips of blue cloth that draped over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wore pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

On her left was a boy who looked remarkably like Roxas, with his right arm stretched out and his palm in a grip like motion, as if grasping an invisible weapon, he was wearing a jacket that resembled fusion of Roxas's jacket (white on the right side) and Sora's jacket in Kingdom Hearts II (black on the left side).

The collar of the jacket was red and pleated, again, was similar to the collar on Roxas's own jacket.

Underneath this, he wore what appeared to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wore a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt.

He also had a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appeared to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder.

The boy's pants were also similar to the pants Roxas wore, though his ballooned outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants.

Those pants were colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband that was, once again, strikingly similar to Roxas's, but with white edges as opposed to Roxas's black-edged wristband.

Like the girl he wore two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wore a silver badge vaguely resembling the Heartless emblem or the Nobody emblem turned upside down.

His boots were rather odd when compared to the girl, as they resembled an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey.

And finally a tall young man with brown hair, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin had his face in a sorrowful look, almost like he just committed a major mistake.

Like the other two he wore two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones were rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders.

Also unlike the girl and the younger boy he was not wearing his badge (which is gold as opposed to the others' silver) on these straps. Instead, he wore it on his belt.

He was wearing a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he was rather muscular. The mans pants bared a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt was tied like an obi-sash and he wore Hakama.

His Hakama were dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which were undone.

The rest of the pants were tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. He also wore a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm was significantly more armored.

Like the girl and teen, the man wore armor on one arm, with his bearing similarities to both of his companions.

His armor shared the large, ornate crest (colored gold) with the boy and the long, segmented section (each segment alternating between dark grey and dark red) with the girl, though his was much longer, reaching all the way to the bottom of his hand.

He also wore a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appeared to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also had small pieces of dark red armor on it. Finally, his armored boots were a dark brown and gold.

William turned the games case over and read the description.

_Everything is born from sleep…. Yes even you._

_Join Aqua, Ventus, and Terra in the prologue for Square-Enix's hit Kingdom Hearts, team up with classic Disney heroes and fight the villains ,travel to new worlds and play the three separate stories of the three Keybladers as you uncover the mystery of Xehanort, his odd apprentice, and the mysterious new enemies the Unversed, in 45 hours+ of gameplay. _

He was practically salivating as he finished reading, not knowing that his heart was slowly connecting to the universe of the game. As they pulled up to the parking lot of their home, William was barely listening as his Aunt said that she would be out a few hours with her friends and that she had left 15 dollars on the shelf for pizza.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, thanked her for the game and unlocking the house door before grabbing his PSP and waving to his Aunt as she left the driveway, and popping the UMD into the disk drive.

He put the game on the counter as he went to the restroom, the link between his heart and the Universe unknowingly getting stronger as every second passed looking at his features in the mirror he, knew he wasn't super attractive, just as attractive as every other teenager who took care of themselves did.

His chocolate brown eyes, which often radiated childish mirth, were showing barely concealed excitement for playing his newest game, he had a buzz cut, preferring to keep his black hair in check, not liking the time it takes to take care of long hair.

He had feminine lips which were petal pink, often being teased about his feminine hands and Man curves never helped with his self esteem issues. He was also of African American decent as seen by his "Chocolate Skin" as his Nana often called it a few blemishes here and there.

He was wearing black pants that hung slightly off of his waist two grey belts that looped over his waist, a grey vest with six pockets on either side went over a white long sleeve shirt with two separate fingerless gloves both of which were, if you guessed it black and white on both hands and black and white sneakers.

As he left the bathroom, washing his hands before he left he picked up his silver rimmed seeing glasses, and walked back into the living room to get his game.

He picked up the PSP and plopped onto the living room couch, which had seen more than a bit of wear in the years his guardians had it. Staring at the screen in awe as dearly beloved began to play; he pressed X to begin a new game when he blacked out all of a sudden felling extremely tired.

'_Falling….I'm falling?' William looked around in extreme confusion, it felt like he fell into a pool of water or jelly, suddenly feeling the urge to try and breathe he righted himself on his feet he did by flipping back, still with the feeling of water flowing over him and almost landing on his backside from lack of balance._

_Shaking his head from this trippy dream he took a step forward, when countless doves sprung up and flew into the distance illuminating the platform he was on, it was the girl from earlier a earnest smile on her face as she help up what appeared to be three charms by the chain, one was green, the other was blue, and the last was red._

_Around her were pictures of both boys, the younger with a spacey look on his face and the other with a serious expression. _

_**Be ready young one**_

_**A grand adventure awaits.**_

_Will turned his head sharply in confusion where had that voice come from, it sounded completely androgynous?_

_**Keep your heart strong**_

_**Value your morals**_

_**You must never be swallowed by the Darkness**_

_**Or blinded by the light.**_

_Will rubbed his temples in confusion, this sounded so much like Sora's awakening it wasn't even funny, what was he doing before he went to sleep anyways? 'All well' he thought 'better to go along with this…despite that creepy part'_

_**Power sleeps within you**_

_**And only you can give it form**_

_**What do you choose?**_

_Three pillars rose up in front of him; a sword was in the center, with a golden guard and an emblem of a familiar looking mouse on it._

_The Shield was on the left Black with a red Mouse emblem on it, and finally the staff was on the right of the sword being black and white and having a Mickey emblem on it, split in half between the two colors._

_Will shrugged before walking to the staff, he always liked the concept of magic anyways, he grasped it and it disappeared in a flash of grey light, it was kind of lukewarm, like the perfect draw of bath water._

_**Now what do you give up?**_

_Will immediately picked the shield, he wasn't even good at defense whenever he played Kingdom Hearts, much preferred to attack enemies head on._

_**You have chosen, now it will be given form.**_

_**Let's learn a little more about you shall we?**_

_A flash of light blinded Will for a second forcing him to cover his eyes for fear of growing blind rubbing his eyes to get the spots out._

_After he blinked the remaining spots out he gasped in shock, now that character he had never seen before. It was a boy at least two to three years younger than him, he was a brunette and had hazel eyes he was wearing __a short-sleeved, dark red jacket with a black undershirt. _

_Gray, fingerless gloves adorned his hands, and he also wore dark green pants which had unusually large pockets. And there were dark brown boots at his feet. He had a nervous smile on his face with his hand scratching the back of his head._

_**Now to those questions, what is most important to you?**_

_Will thought about that one, what was most important to him, his eyes snapped open and he yelled out "My family and friends!"_

_**Good, Good now which is more important, power or intelligence?**_

"_That's obvious..." Will began with a cocky half smile on his face "Neither are more important, without intelligence power is useless, and even if you have all the intelligence in the world you would need strength to harness it!"_

_**Once again a wise answer now here is your final question, what are you most afraid of?**_

_Will's blood ran cold at that before his eye's hardened "Losing the people closest to me! Without them I'd be nothing but an empty husk of myself!!"_

_**You have made the right choices **__the voice said __**your journey begins at midday keep a steady pace and all will be made clear to you. Now, your clothes aren't suitable for this journey, you can keep the gloves, vest and pants but the shirt and shoes have to go.**_

_A flash of Polychromic light blinded Will for a second before he looked down at his clothes, they seemed a bit tougher and his pockets seemed bigger, there was a grey satchel on his hip for what he guessed was for items._

_His white shirt was replaced with a shorter gray one with white straps that went from his shoulders to the opposite hip, and a bronze pin that looked like an upside down heartless symbol was placed on those straps._

_His shoes had also been replaced with black boots that his pants were tucked into, he reached up to adjust his glasses to see if what he was seeing was right only to hit himself in the face. He scowled his glasses were gone, what was next his hair?_

_Just to see if he was wrong about his hair he reached up and touched his hair only to groan when he fount out his normally short, manageable hair was replaced with a mop of spiky hair, with two spikes pointing forward in a slanting motion and three going down to the nape of his neck._

_He sighed in exasperation, before the voice came back._

_**Now in order for you to go on your adventure, you need to know how to fight, your weapon, the pickstaff is equilibrium, right in the middle between the keyblade, a weapon of light, and the lockshield, a weapon of darkness. Whereas the others are primarily for physical attacks, the pickstaff is known for its unsurpassed magical abilities.**_

_Will tilted his head in confusion he knew about the keyblade, but never heard of the lockshield or this pickstaff he voiced his thoughts and the voice chuckled before continuing._

_**The reason you have never heard of these weapons is because there are only two in existence, the lockshield is owned by this boy here, he like you, is an interference, except he holds control over his darkness as you control your twilight.**_

_**You are a balanced being, one who isn't too happy yet won't his depression overwhelm him, being selfless yet selfish, prideful yet humble, and a perfect blend of positive and negative traits. Now in order to summon your weapon look deep into your heart and imagine pulling on an clothe.**_

_Will did as he was told, held out his left hand and in a flash of lukewarm grey light he felt a weight settle in his hand. He observed the weapon, it was a stave about 36 inches long and segmented, one end was white with blue runic markings on one side, while the other was black with red runes. _

_The black side seemed to be more for offence, going by the sharp end that looked like it belonged on a javelin instead of a simple stave, while the white side seemed more for defense having more of a padded ending than anything, and in the center of the staff was a grey grip with a chain tied around it at the end of the chain was, once again the upside down heartless symbol._

_Will gave a few test swings amazed at how light it was before going on guard when he felt something, he didn't know what it was but just being around it made him feel really irritated, quickly turning he paused when he saw it,_ _it was blue and short with titans on its head and looked remarkably like a shadow (Unversed: Flood)_

_**Quick don't pause and show no mercy….**_

_Jumping back he panicked throwing the Staff at the Unversed impaling it and making it disappear in a flash of darkness._

_Catching his breath, he groaned when more Floods began to come, the lukewarm feeling returned to his hand again, and he got into a stance that instinct told him to do._

_He was holding the stave in a reverse grip so the white end was on his shoulder blade he lunged forward, going into a baseball slide and rolling when a Flood popped up from the floor. Quickly, once again following instinct, he yelled "Fire!" feeling something pass through him; he likened it to the feeling of warmth on a sunny day sending a small ball of flames at the unversed and vanquishing it._

_Wills face broke out into a huge grin 'I just used magic!' He thought in barely suppressed glee before dashing forward to meet the flood that tried to ambush him, kicking off of the ground and going into a spin before letting go of the pickstaff, sending it into a propeller like motion, vanquishing three more Floods before pulling it back by the chain when he landed._

_Dashing forward again he slashed horizontally as he ran by the unversed being sure to switch to the white side every so often to bash instead of slash._

_Turning on his heel as he reached the end of the platform he gave a cocky grin, before it fell as he still had plenty more unversed to go, he tripped on his feet from exhaustion not so use to fighting that many enemies as the rest of the flood jumped at him he screamed in fear before everything froze and the Unversed vanished._

_**You did a good job, not as well as the original interference but still good enough, now Awaken!**_

_There was a flash of Polychromic light before Will began to awaken._

_**And don't forget, **__The voice reminded __**That you have the ability to interfere!**_

As Will's vision came back into focus he blinked in confusion, above him was the blue haired girl, the kid who looked like Roxas, and the serious guy. "Do you think she's okay?"the boy asked, Will's eye twitched he didn't look _that _much like a girl did he?

"That's not a girl. Anyways hey are you okay?" The girl asked after scoffing at the boy before Will passed out again…..

**TO BE CONTINUED **

Yes this is the first chapter to hopefully a _Very _long story; I did get permission from Newbie – Spud (Once Again) you can ask him if you don't believe me.

Please be sure to leave reviews on the way out so I know how I did!

*Gives Cheesy Smiley face*


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the fanfic that never ends _Oh you guys are back, sorry if I hadn't updated in awhile but I have excellent news that comes in two simple words! _Spring Break! _The thing that all teenagers love and eighty percent of adults hate is here! Hurrah!! You may see the differences between Will and Alex in this chapter! Oh yeah if you want a list of Wills future magical abilities black or white (If he shouldn't have blue magic just leave a review if you don't I'll just be guessing that you want it) look down at the end of the chapter for what they will be and a description of each.

Ahem silliness aside it's time to begin the story please divert your gaze downward for your scheduled disclaimer!

Disclaimer : I'm pretty sure I don't own one of the most popular series in the world, if I was I wouldn't be living in the suburbs now would I? I also don't own the lockshield, which belongs to the genius that is newbie-spud.

XXX And Start! XXX

As the sun shone through the window, a familiar silhouette gave a disgruntled grunt as the light got into his eyes.

Will's black clad hand reached over to touch his alarm clock only to hit nothing but air _'Huh that's weird, where is my friggen alarm clock' _ he turned over to his back as he looked up to an unfamiliar ceiling in confusion.

'_Where am I? The last thing I remember was playing my game, and then I had a really trippy dream about a pickstaff.' _He almost snorted in laughter, that name was ridiculous before doing a stretch that would possibly remind someone of a cat, his grey shirt slightly riding up as he did.

Hearing an awkward cough Will turned around slowly to see the blue haired girl standing in the doorway of the room he was in. "Excuse me miss….." he paused to wait for her to say her name, catching on, the girl put her left hand over her breast and introduced herself.

"My name is Aqua pleased to make your acquaintance, and you are?" she inquired as he blushed slightly _'It is considered rude in some cultures to not introduce yourself before asking someone's name' _Will thought in embarrassment before introducing himself.

"Oh I'm William, William Coleman but you can call me Will for short." He paused as she nodded before continuing "Now can you tell me where I am?" He asked politely while silently thinking _'This could be my chance to see if this is real or not.'_

Aqua waved him off with a glove clad hand before answering in a slow deliberate voice "We're in the land of departure of course, why?"

Will shook his head in no small amount of shock before rubbing his eyes lightly_ 'She's going to ask where I came from, I know it, should I lie or tell her the truth?'_ Aqua looked at him in concern and reaching her hand to rest on his shoulder "Hey there what's wrong, it'll be alright."

He shook her off with a small laugh "It's nothing, just wondering if my family is okay." He gave the half truth before contemplating about his family what _did _happen to them, were they looking for him, did they even care?

"Oh, well I-I think they'll be alright wherever they are now. By the way is that your robe?" Aqua consoled him lightly _'Poor kid, world must've been swallowed by darkness' _she thought before extending her hand to his as if to alleviate the near palpable tension in the room.

Will gave her a look as if to say _what cloak_ before she pointed behind him. Causing Will to raise a small brow at it, it was a standard black mage robe from final fantasy III being a solid black with the white mages robe red triangles on it.

The robe also had a grey bow on what appeared to hold it all together, giving Aqua another raised eyebrow, Will shrugged before stating "This isn't mine, it looks cool though might as well keep it."

Aqua snapped at him "Isn't that stealing!" Will shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly before slipping the robe on slightly surprised that it fit perfectly but even more in ire when he saw it hugged his curves making him look even _more _like a girl if it was possible.

Sighing Will plopped back on the bed of the room he slept in before scowling and looking up at the older girl with a look that could've reminded her of a kicked puppy, shrugging the look off with ease she dropped a metaphysical bomb on him.

"Well come on I was sent by masters Eraqus and Xehanort to receive you, I wasn't supposed to tell you but they said something about a few questions about you." Aqua whispered that last part at the end making Will feel as if a leaden weight was in his stomach.

XxX

Following Aqua down an elegantly and tastefully white and golden colored hall Will was having a panic attack _'What do they want with me?! Do they know I don't belong here? Or is this some kind of sick joke? If it is they better be prepared!' _

"Who should be prepared?" Aqua Inquired making Will blush in embarrassment clasping his hand over his mouth "Did I say that last part out loud?" He said incredulously blushing even harder when she nodded and giggled.

Suddenly Aqua turned on her heel and clasped her hands together, her small piece of armor making a slight clinking noise as she did, while also having the body of Will almost stumbling against her.

Trying to regain _some _of his dignity, Will dusted himself off and avoided Aqua's gaze, once again only half listening as she said that this was the room that she needed to bring him two and gave her a half hearted goodbye and a promise to meet up with her and the other two boys later.

Giving a heavy gulp when he realized where he was he pulled the severally foot high door by its handle with exertion and walked inside slowly, as if taking his time would lessen the amount of time he would have to see Xehanort and Eraqus, fidgeting with his now spiky locks as he did so.

Taking a deep breath as to steady himself Will snapped open his eyes and met face to face with the two elderly Keyblade Masters.

Both of them looked at Will hard for a moment before the image of a young woman, who appeared to be about 19 or so superimposed on him.

She had short semi spiky black hair (meaning that she had of bed hair) that ended at her shoulder same facial structure and eye color as Will but with a more feminine look.

The mage robe that Will was wearing on his person except it was opposite colors, knee length high heels, and was holding a staff that had two colors that split it down the middle with a kind smile on her face.

There was an old man, bald except for thin eyebrows and had a curled, silver goatee. His ears were pointed and his eyes were yellow. He had broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back.

He overall appeared as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given the absolute amount of power that Will could feel rolling off of him.

His attire was nearly identical to the clothes that Xehanort's Heartless wore, namely, a white and black cloak with a red inner lining, a white shirt, black boots and white gloves.

The only major difference in appearance between them is that Xehanort's Heartless has his chest bared, along with his emblem on the front, while the old man did not.

There are a few minor changes as well - Xehanort's Heartless's cloak has a gold lining on the edges, while His cloak had black ones.

Turning away from the creepy smile of reminiscence that the old man had on his face he turned to the other powerful figure in the room.

He wore a white, red lined haori that seemed to have a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored Hakama.

Underneath his haori, he was wearing a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. He also had a jagged scar over his right eye and on his left cheek (the latter being quite similar to Xigbar's scar).

Like the other young people from the game, this man wore pieces of armor; which in his case were gold and black armored boots and a dull blue-green section that covered his abdomen.

This second piece of armor sported the same symbol worn by his students near the top.

His black hair was tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face. He also had a short, triangular soul patch and a mustache.

Like his friend or collogue (because that was more likely) he also oozed power and had a look of shocked remembrance on his face.

Will gave a nervous wave towards the two of them before remembering his manners and bowing slightly, blowing a bang out of his eye when it got into it.

The old one was the first to shake himself out of his stupor and introduced himself elbowing the other adult in the room with his elbow.

"Excuse me for my rudeness girl, its just that you reminded me and my _friend _here of someone we lost long ago. My name is Xehanort, and what is the name of the girl standing in our presence, hmmm?" said the newly deemed Xehanort spitting out the word friend as if it were poison.

'_Obviously they have some serious bad blood' _Will thought before he caught onto the girl part.

His eyebrow twitched once, twice, a third time, his hands begging to have the growing familiar felling of the pickstaff in them so he could teach this Old man a lesson.

Before reining in his temper and growling out in a deadly calm voice, once again giving the men a major sense of déjà vu "I am a GUY and my NAME is WILL!"

There was an awkward silence before the man with the topknot coughed and introducing himself as well "Well…. Boy if you haven't figured it out yet I am Eraqus. My compatriot and I have heard of your sudden appearance here on this world from our pupils and we would like to know where you are from?"

Will wrung his hands nervously as his pupils dilated slightly showing his fear or nervousness to the more experienced men in the room. Swallowing the lump in his throat Will formulated the best lie he could. Before mentally snapping his fingers '_That's it!'_

"Um—well you see I come from a place called Earth, it's very_ very _far away, and it's practically isolated from all the other worlds. So uh ---- yeah that's were I'm from!"

After getting stared down for about ten minutes by both elder men he almost cracked and spilt the truth but as they both led him to the door, giving each other stern looks as he left he couldn't help but wonder what they were both thinking about.

Suddenly both men leaned into his ears and whispered _'We know the truth'. _ Turning around so fast both men could've sworn that Will had whiplash after hearing the crack that his neck produced.

"What! How, how did you know!?" Will exclaimed in nothing but extreme shock before both men guffawed at him before Xehanort brought his hand up incredibly fast, palm up as if to sign to stop the laughing.

"We know because it is simple really, you boy don't know the laws of this universe, or any other universe besides your own, and you who know nothing can ever hope to understand the complexity of these laws."

Xehanort sighed before continuing "I'll simplify this for you, extremely powerful beings such as myself and Eraqus know that our existence as nothing but a character in a child's game for millions of people's entertainment."

Eraqus picked up where Xehanort left off, "So if you're going to lie kid at least do it with some dignity or a poker face, now go on we'll discuss this more later."

Will left the room feeling numb; following Aqua as she led him out onto a training field that looked like it tested multiple abilities of the keybladers barely listening and nodding attentively as she pestered him with questions and coming to a sudden halt once again when Aqua held her arm out in front of him.

"Alright here we are!" Aqua exclaimed joyfully before beckoning towards the expanse plain leaving Will speechless at how many obstacles there were before he yelled in a hushed voice "Aqua! What the hell are we doing here!"

"Don't you remember you agreed to training when we were walking here?" She stuck her tongue out when he shook his head in the negative and laughed at him lightly "Should have been paying attention." She teased "because now you are officially the member of Aqua's Boot Camp!"

Will groaned, he should've never got that game…….

XxX End XxX

I know this chapter may seemed rushed and I'm really sorry so I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter!

_List of possible white magick abilities_

**Cure** - the basic HP recovery spells. They harm the Undead in most games.

**Cura** - Also called **Cure 2**, restores a moderate amount of HP to party members.

**Curaga** - Also called **Cure 3**, restores a large amount of HP to party members. It is the second strongest healing spell in Final Fantasy games that also contain the spell **Curaja**.

**Curaja** - Also called **Cure 4**, restores a large amount of HP to party members.

**Full-Cure** - Also called **Renew**. As implied, it restores all HP of one target.

**Rise** - Also called **Life**, revives a KOed party member.

**Arise** - Also called **Life 2** or **Full-Life**, revives a KOed party member with full life, generally.

**Auto-Life** - Also called **Life 3** or **Reraise**, grants a status effect that automatically revives a character after they are KOed.

**Confuse** - Causes an enemy to act randomly, attacking both allies and foes alike.

**Silence** - Also called **Mute**, Prevents the target from casting spells.

**Mini** - Also called **Size**, this spell reduces an enemy's size, decreasing physical Attack power.

**Esuna** - Sometimes called **Erase**, the spell removes various negative status effects. There are often status-specific spells that cost significantly less MP, such as **Poisona**, **Blindna**, and **Vox**.

**Regen** - Sometimes classified as a Time/Space spell, Regen restores HP over a period of time. Also called Auto-Regen.

**Libra** - Also known as **Scan**, this allows a character to find out an enemy's stats, HP/MP, and weaknesses.

**Protect** - This spell increases a character's Defense or halves damage from physical attacks.

**Shell** - This spell increases a character's Magic Defense or halves damage from magical attacks.

**Stona** - Also called **Soft**, this spell cures the Petrify status.

**Reflect** - Sometimes classified as a Time/Space spell, Reflect makes all spells bounce off the target and return to the caster.

**Dispel** - Occasionally classified as Black Magic, dispel removes one or more positive buffs from an enemy.

**Blink** - This spell gives a character the Blink status making them harder to hit.

**Haste** - This spell allows a party member to take a greater amount of action or take action sooner in a given amount of time.

**Holy** - This is one of only a few damage dealing White Magic spells. It deals Holy-elemental damage to a foe. It is super-effective against the Heartless/Unversed.

**Basuna** - This spell removes status that wear off after battle.

**Might** - increases strength of a target.

**Refresh** - Refresh grants an effect similar to Regen, but instead affecting MP regeneration.

**Auspice** - it grants the party a Subtle Blow effect, grants the White Mage who cast it the En-Light effect, and grants an additional Accuracy boost if swings miss.

**Sacrifice** - similar to Erase and Esuna, it rids the recipient of one or more negative status ailment; however, the White Mage that casts it receives the ailment as a result.

**Barspell** - Barspells grant protection in the way of decreased damage, increased spell resistance, and/or reduced duration of magical damage and status effects.

**Repose** - Repose is White Magic capable of sleeping targets.

**Enspell** - Enspells grant physical attacks a chance of doing additional elemental damage.

**Dia** - In Final Fantasy, it deals damage to all undead. (Or in this case unversed/heartless)

**Diaga**- Same as above, but deals more damage.

**Curasa** - It restores targets' HP according to the damage they received.

_List of possible black magick spells_

**Aero -** Inflicts Wind-elemental damage.

**Aura** - This spell differs from time to time, either adding Regen, and Auto-Life to a character, adding elements to physical attacks, by boosting the party's Strength, or even allowing the party member to use Limit Breaks more often.

**Bio** - Deals damage (either non-elemental or Poison-elemental) to one or more opponents and inflicts the Poison status.

**Blind** - This spell reduces one or all opponent's Accuracy by half, making them miss more often with physical attacks.

**Blizzard** - Deal Ice-elemental damage to one or more opponents. This is usually effective against Fire enemies, Earth enemies, and lizards. This spell is also translated as "Ice" for spatial reasons.

**Break** - This spell petrifies a target. It has two tiers of levels.

**Curse** - this spell decreases the target's stats, making the target weaker and easier to defeat.

**Drain** - This spell drains HP from an enemy and gives it to the caster or person of the casters choosing.

**Fire** - Deal Fire-elemental damage to one or more opponents. This is usually effective against Ice-elemental enemies, the undead, large mammals, and plants.

**Flare** - This spell usually deals heavy non-elemental damage to an opponent, but it has been Fire-elemental on occasion.

**Flood** - This spell deals major Water-elemental damage to all enemies.

**Freeze** - This spell inflicts Ice-elemental damage to one opponent, and sometimes inflicts either Freeze (the status) or Stop, depending on the situation.

**Hold** - This spell inflicts Paralyze on an opponent.

**Meteor** - This spell deals non-elemental damage to all opponents, hitting several times for lower amounts. This spell sometimes plays a major role in the plot. In this case, the spell is named Comet.

**Osmose** - Also known as **Aspir**, this spell drains MP from an enemy and gives it to the caster. Like Drain, it inverts against the undead.

**Poison** - This spell inflicts minor Poison-elemental damage and the Poison status to one or all opponents.

**Quake** – A powerful earth elemental spell.

**Rasp**- Similar to **Osmose**, but this spell simply blows away a portion of an enemy's MP.

**Scathe** - This spell inflicts heavy non-elemental damage to all enemies.

**Scourge** - This spell usually inflicts heavy non-elemental damage to all enemies and can either inflicts Sap or Poison depending on the game.

**Shock** - This spell inflicts damage (either non-elemental or Lightning) to one or all enemies.

**Sleep** - This spell puts one or all opponents to Sleep.

**Stone** - Usually the weakest Earth-elemental spell for a Black Mage, this spell inflicts a small amount of Earth element damage to an opponent. It has only two levels.

**Stun** - This spell prevents the target from taking any actions, and has a shorter duration period than Stop.

**Thunder** - Deal Lightning-elemental damage to one or more opponents. This is usually effective against Water enemies and metallic enemies.

**Toad** - This spell turns a character into a Toad. Alternately, characters with the Toad status, when hit by the spell, will change back to normal.

**Water** - Appears as a solo Water-elemental spell.

**Saber** - This spell increases the Attack power of a target, but Will may only cast it on himself.

**Temper** - This spell increases Attack power to a lesser extent than Saber, but may be cast on any character.

**Focus** Includes two levels. The spell lowers the target's Evasion stat.

**Sleepra** - Inflicts Sleep on one or more opponents with a higher success rate than Sleep.

**Destroy** - Exclusive to _Final Fantasy II_ in the _20th Anniversary_ version. This spell kills all enemies as well as all of the caster's allies, and leaves the caster with 1 HP and 0 MP after casting.

.

**Erase** - . This spell removes all beneficial magic from the target. Essentially a Black Magic version of Dispel.

**Pig** - This spell turns a character into a Pig, and changes them back if they are already a Pig.


End file.
